User talk:Brainwasher5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Karabiner 98 Kurz page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I'd just like to thank you for that more than inspiring note on the homepage. I was not the original creator and came in with the exact same mindset as you have. Life takes over, and time is better spent else where. If you want it you can have it, but yes I would eventually have incorporated Rising Storm. Dr. Hasbeen I don't get where this superiority complex is coming and I don't know why you've decided to be upset about it. If you want the wiki you can have it, or be pleased with simply editing it. As I stated on the homepage when I discovered this wiki, I was working on it in my FREE TIME, which requires me to have some. There's no reason to be uncivil about this and if you think you can do better than me simply say so and its all yours. It was completely dead when I found it and have at intervals monitored activity that takes place. My hope was that it wouldn't be me doing it alone and since activity has picked up within the last months I've been more than pleased that I wasn't all alone. If you think I'm supposed to burden this all by myself while leading a life then I have nothing else to say. If you want to start a dedicated effort I can try and work around everything and help out. But please, end the hostility. Its just a game, and its just a wiki page. Dr. Hasbeen Any process of applictaion is irrelevant when life takes over and there are more important things to do than work on a wiki. I'm sorry my position as an admin and lack of growth bothers you, but that means absolutely nothing to me. Things will get done when they get done. The wiki has been dead for x amount of time since I took over and has remained so until recently. I'm not interested in your bitching about my inability to dedicate all my time to it. Like I said when I took over, I would work on it in my FREE TIME, which requires that I have some. Don't waste my time with with your ideas on how it should be run if you're not going to take the reins yourself. Edit pages if thats what you're content with doing, but leave how you feel about me out of it. And I don't use the tildes because the profile is not how I sign my name. Dr. Hasbeen